In application Ser. No. 326,796 filed Dec. 3, 1981, a filament wound fiberglass railway hopper car is disclosed in which transversely extending bulkheads and hopper slope sheets are connected to the sides of the filament wound car body by adhesive bonding. However, impact testing of this construction revealed a tendency for bending moments applied by the bulkheads to the sides of the car to peel the adhesively bonded joint.